Dio's Magical Train Island Adventure 2: Electric STANDU POWER
by IloveThomasTheTank
Summary: During a Speedwagon Investigation of the "sodor massacre", a new engine is found on the mountains, an engine that holds a dangerous vengeance for anyone who hurts those that she cares about, which leads her to use her new found powers to make a terrible decision.
1. Chapter 1

Cairo, Egypt, 1988

Jotaro Kujo, a high school student of 17 years of age, stood bloodied on a bridge in the midst of the deserts night. The bridge that he stood on had be damaged beyond repair by a misplaced road roller.

This road roller, of course had been thrown on him moments ago by the crippled husk of what used to be a man that now crawled on the ground in front of him.

"How many seconds will it take for your legs to recover?" Jotaro said, "Three seconds, four?"

The beast said nothing, he just breathed heavily. He didn't take well to being taunted...

"The moment you've healed, I'll throw |Star Platinum| at you." Jotaro continued "So bring it on!"

"If I were a gunslinger in a western I'd say..." Jotaro stepped closer. "'Draw. Let's see who's the fastest gun in the West.'"

The blonde figure on the ground was so angry that he was sputtering with pure fury. He knew Jotaro was just being petty. Going on and on about the west and gunslinger. Jotaro was still held back by his humanity. The only reason he was still alive was because of Jotaro's humanity. Jotaro thought like a human, a human who had little time on Earth, thinking about regrets and bad tastes. The kind of reasoning that held humans back, the kind of reasoning that would certainly be Jotaro's demise.

Dio had no such thoughts. Dio had one simple thought within his mind.

Just one.

To be victorious and rule, that is all. That is all he needed to feel satisfaction.

Dio began to stand up, his legs still damaged.

How he would get to his victory didn't matter.

Dio yelled as the blood from his leg sprayed into Jotaro's eyes.

"How do you feel being blinded by blood!" Dio yelled, bringing out his stand, |The World|

"I've won! Die!" He yelled triumphantly.

Jotaro clenched his fist and brought out |Star Platinum|, throwing a blind punch. Dio's The World kicked with all its strength.

The two ghost appendages collided within mid air. That moment, as brief as it was, had tension thicker than an alaskan Ice puddle on the coldest day of winter.

Star Platinum's fist broke, and for that brief moment, Dio had thought he had won.

Then both the legs of Dio and The World split in half. Dio had realized his mistake.

He kicked with his bad leg.

The split continued up his leg until it reached his body, Dio began screeching intensely. The split neared his neck as he tried to rationalize what had just happened. Jotaro stared intensely.

"I-Impossible!" Dio shouted."I'm Dio!"

Dio's head split.

"I'm Dio!"

Dio blew up.

* * *

Jotaro is a cautious and curious young man. After what was left of his shamble of a team had recovered, he went into Dio's old mansion to learn more about him.

Dio kept a treasure room deep in his mansion. It was filled to the brim with gold...

and bodies.

The smell was atrocious. Jotaro considered using star platinum to cover his own nose. Then he saw a pedestal in the middle of the room. On it was a dusty book. Around the base of the pedestal was a collection of other prizes.

First Jotaro took the book and stored it in his tattered School uniform, he would read that later...

Then he saw the metal plate.

"Yare Yare" Jotaro muttered, picking up the plate with Star Platinum.

He dusted it off.

It was a rusted metal plate clearly torn off of something. The remaining baby blue paint was scratched by the long nails of the plate's previous owner. The only distinct feature that this piece of metal bore was a bright yellow and red number.

"1"

"There's gotta be a story behind this..." Jotaro muttered to himself "but it's probably unimportant."

He dropped the metal plate and left it for the Speedwagon Foundation to investigate, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Years after the sodor massacre, Speedwagon labs had found a lead on a new engine. An engine that had been dormant for years.

By now they thought they had every piece of the puzzle. They thought that they had the entire story of the island uncovered. Every stone had supposedly been turned.

Until a lone Diesel engine showed up at the Sodor Massacre museum on the island.

The engines that had been unaffected by the Sodor Massacre continued to operate. Those who wished to leave the island, left, and those who willed to stay, stayed.

The majority of the engines that had stayed were diesels, this diesel in particular was an infamous scrap engine named Diesel 10

Diesel 10 has a messy track record. He had attempted to murder two engines, but over the years he had become more friendly.

Nowadays he runs the tour cars, his menacing appearance being perfect for those looking for a fright.

He demanded to talk to the people running the investigation, claiming that he had some info about the island that may be of use. In exchange, he wanted to know more about "beast that had killed Thomas"

Not because he was concerned, but because he wanted to know what did what he couldn't do.

The meeting was held on the cliff where Thomas and Percy had met their demises. For Privacy.

Percy's remaining metal shell was still there. A Speedwagon foundation employee was dropped off by helicopter to meet with Diesel 10. A table was set up at the side of the tracks so the man could set down his stack of papers.

"So…" he said casually, like business with a talking engine was his hobby. He took out a pencil and paper.

"What is this about a hidden engine?"

Diesel 10 smiled smugly.

"What if I told you that there was one more cog in this machine we call an island?"

* * *

Hours later, The Speedwagon Foundation had already began their investigation on the mountain where this engine had been hidden.

Diesel 10 was watching the Speedwagon jeeps climb the hill from the bottom. He thought of ways he could use this situation to his advantage. If they could take her off of the mountain, that would be the perfect opportunity to finish what he started.

Maybe, that is.

A helicopter had landed next to Diesel 10, and a SPW Foundation employee jumped out, holding a phone close to his ear while adjusting his lab coat.

"Y-yes Mister Kujo, I-I'll see what I can get for you." He said briefly before hanging up.

He switched out his phone for his clipboard while approaching Diesel 10 with a timid demeanor. He was carrying a large metal suitcase of some kind. There was text on the side of it, but Diesel 10 couldn't make it out

He awkwardly stood in front of Diesel 10 now, pushing his glasses up with his index finger.

"Y-y-you will be waiting down here, correct?"

Diesel 10 had agreed to stay at the bottom of the hill. The foundation had looked into his background and found the file on the "Gold Dust" incident. They knew that Diesel 10's presence up on that mountain could compromise the whole mission.

"Yeah…" Diesel 10 muttered grumpily.

"I-it's settled then, should you follow the Terms we have given you, we'll tell you all you want about D-D-D-DIO."

Diesel 10 was pleased.

* * *

Fog began to roll in on the mountain top, just like how Diesel 10 said it would. The Speedwagon foundation employee leading the group checked "Fog" off of his notes and gave the signal for everyone to stop and be as Quiet as possible.

The trucks rolling alongside the tracks stopped immediately, it became dead quiet on the mountainside. He motioned to the spindly worker that was moving nervously behind him.

He quickly shuffled forward and handed his leader the briefcase.

The leader carefully opened it and examined the contents. A rusty metal plate, the tip of a golden arrowhead , and faux whistle neatly were neatly set in the brief case. For some reason, one of the higher ups at Speedwagon foundation wanted to do an experiment with the arrow.

He checked "Equipment" off of his list.

A ghostly whistle echoed across the mountain. It was a cheery whistle, but it had a presence that was cold enough to stop time. Some men stepped back in aghast. They didn't know what was coming, but they didn't like it.

The Leader didn't back down though. He casually checked "Whistles" off of his list and pulled out the fake train whistle, It's shiny gold exteriors effect dulled by the fog.

He blew into the whistle, a bright and cheery sound came out. It echoed across the valley.

"Thomas…..?"

A voice asked in response.

"How long have I been gone…? Something feels wrong….how long has it been since we have talked?"

The Speedwagon men were trembling now. But they didn't dare make a noise. Before they went up the hill, the leader threatened to fire them on the spot if they messed up the procedure.

The Leader checked "Voice" off of the list.

He stared down the track, waiting silently.

"I-Is everything alright? You're Not responding."

A few moments passed, and then two white lights appeared farther up the hill. Some men cowered behind the jeeps.

Lights:Check.

"Thomas, I know you're there, I can sense you"

The Leader stood his ground. He looked down at the metal plate in the box. This piece of metal was enough to lure her down. Trains must have had a magical property about them that allowed her to find them.

The lights began nearing the Foundations crew.

"I'm not in the mood to play around right now, something feels wrong"

The small engines figure was clear now. She slowed down as soon as she saw who had really summoned her. She was puzzled by these mysterious people that had replaced what she had thought was Thomas.

"Come with us." The leader spoke, breaking the silence.

"We'll tell you what happened."

* * *

In the hours since that the Speedwagon foundation had gotten there, a large tent had been constructed over a set of tracks for Lady to roll on.

It was getting dark.

As Lady cautiously rolled into the tent, she saw all the advanced technology. Many Speedwagon employees had turned away from their strange devices. They stared at Lady in awe.

The man who had been first introduced to lady guided her next to a large machine.

"You knew Thomas correct?" he asked.

"Y-yes. He would often come to visit my mountain home, the same way you did… where is he anyway? Why isn't he here?"

The speedwagon employee shuffled his papers and sighed.

"The same reason we brought you here. He's dead, Lady, and we need to see what you know."

Lady was in shock. She didn't want to believe that her only friend had died, but she needed to know more.

"How did he…?"

"He drowned. But not before being attacked by...something"

Lady's eyes were tearing up. Drowning is a terrible fate, especially for an engine that runs on fire.

"And the others?"

"Dead, or long gone, that thing that came here was too dangerous for the island to handle."

Lady didn't want to hear anymore. Her heart had been filled with a dangerous vengeance that could only lead to a terrible fate.

She began backing away from the machine. The man got up urgently. "Hold on we need to know more about Thomas"

Lady began preparing to use her magic to get out of there.

The man began yelling at his employees. "SHOOT THE ARROW!"

Something shot out of the machine that Lady was next to and hit her side.

And then she disappeared.

* * *

Date: ?

Location: ?

Dio regained control of his thoughts. He immediately made an attempt to press himself up, but fell to his side. His leg was still healing.

Healing from what? He tried to remember. The last thing he recalled happening to him was the battle against Jotaro.

The realization dawned on him.

He furiously tried to pick himself up again but it was no good. That cursed Joestar had done a number on him.

He tried to look around. It was night, and he laid in the middle of a field of flowers, staring upward at the moon. He reached his hand out and brought out his stand, The World, whose arm overlapped his own. Where Dio's scars were the cracks in his stand matched.

Why was he alive? Was he even alive? What had happened after his defeat?

"DIO"

He heard a woman's voice address him firmly. He couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"I have brought you back at your weakest state with my new powers, so Thomas and I can get revenge and bring the island back to it's previous glory."

"Yeah! This one's for Percy!" another voice shouted.

Dio's leg had begun to reform more rapidly. His breathing intensified. He readjusted his position to look around some more.

But then he was hit by a train.

Dio spun at an alarming rate. After he landed he began looking around again. Blood rolled down the side of his face as his legs restarted the vampiric healing process.

"And this one is for Henry!"

He heard the sound of wheels rolling again and turned just in time to catch a red bumper a mere meter away from his face. He brought his stand out in an attempt to stop the train from hitting him again, but Dio was still not strong enough yet to stop it.

Dio was rolled over again, this time he landed so he could see who had been hitting him.

A small magenta engine that he didn't recognise, and a slightly larger blue one that he did.

"You're going to regret coming to this Island." Thomas glowered, slowly creeping towards Dio.

Dio's nasty grimace began to form into a smile.

Dio started to laugh. He began to slowly stand up, he was shaky, blood spurting from his new and old wounds, his menacing aura so powerful it was almost visible.

"This one's for James!"

Thomas charged forward again. Dio quickly rolled to Thomas' side, using his good leg,and briefly managed to jab his hand into Thomas' side before Thomas pulled away with immense strength. Dio only managed to steal a little blood, but it might just be enough for him to stand stably again.

As he got up Lady was in shock.

"How can you stand with those wounds! You were split in half mere minutes ago!"

Dio's laughter had grown inhumanly loud.

"Don't tell me you didn't bother to read the fine print before bringing ME back to life." He said through heavy breaths, still calming down from his laugh attack.

Lady used her new ability to heal Thomas' side, for that brief moment, her stand was visible. She stared Dio down.

It was apparent that both of the trains had abilities, Dio just didn't know what they were entirely yet.

"Hmph." Dio scoffed "Shall we compare our abilities?"

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Dio, while strong enough to stand, was not much stronger than that. His body was still recovering from his crippling defeat. Of course there was no way he was going to let Thomas and Lady know that. He needed more blood, but before he could collect more, he needed to figure out what his oppositions abilities were first. Until then all he could do was take his time and find an opportunity to strike.

Lady and Thomas thought the same thing, for she too didn't know the true abilities of her enemy. All she knew was that she needed to bring this foul beast to justice.

Thomas charged forward with the force of 1000 bears, using his abilities to improve his strength and mobility. Dio smiled, he almost was taken aback by this trains new speed ability, but he knew that even when he wasn't at his full power he could still strike at any given moment.

Thomas hit DIO head on, the sound of DIO's bones breaking resonated in the empty field of flowers. But DIO latched onto the front of Thomas, digging his fingers deep into Thomas' metal.

Lady charged forward for a moment but then lost momentum in an instant. She stared blankly at the slaughter that occurred in front of her.

Thomas' corpse had been crunched up, DIO still hanging limp on the front of it, his legs twisted horribly underneath him.

Lady struggled to move forward, her wheels turned but the movement wasn't there. Of course, she had forgotten, in order for her to be able to move in this plain field, she needed-

Laughter abruptly began

The sound of DIO's bones moving back into place and the sudden thump of him landing interrupted her train of thought.

He attempted to lift the metal corpse but he still hadn't achieved his full strength, so he turned and walked slowly towards Lady, who had become unable to back away.

"Do you think that simple charges can really catch me anymore? With every attempt at striking I, DIO, down, I shall become stronger." DIO taunted, bringing out The World

"You'd be surprised." Lady replied

The sound of chugging appeared right next to DIO, and before he could react, Thomas charged into him again

"Miss me?" Thomas said cheekily .

DIO had grown adjusted enough to being hit by a train that it didn't take him long to get up. He was getting tired of this, so he decided to pull out the ace in his sleeve.

Thomas had already turned around and come within a foot of DIO when the World had appeared, but he was too late. DIO suddenly disappeared.

Thomas stopped in his tracks.

"What just happened?" He asked, starting to shake.

"I-I don't know" Lady uttered, spinning wildly around trying to find him.

Lady was confused as well. She didn't see him dodge, dive, or and jump over, DIO simply disappeared.

"You trains seem to have hearing issues, have you not listened to a word I have said?"

"I heard you the first time" Lady said shakily"But frankly neither of us care"

Lady began to contemplate running away, she was running out of options, she could bring Thomas back countless amounts of time, but she was afraid to try out her new powers on herself.

The sound of metal bending cracked the menacing atmosphere. The sound was coming from Thomas.

He stared outward, stuck with a shocked expression.

The metal creaked and crumbled. Thomas was shrinking, his face becoming sunken in.

He managed to utter two words.

"This hurts"

And then his face fell off, as it no longer matched the shape of his body. DIO burst out of the top of Thomas' boiler, covered in blood.

"Ahhh, yes, it feels good to be attaining my full power again" he taunted, his blood drenched muscles glistening in the moonlight.

Lady was stuck again, she was fearful of what would happen if this kept up, she knew she could bring Thomas back as many times as she needed, but she didn't know how long she could last against DIO at this rate.

DIO hoisted the rest of his body out of the engine. As he rose with one arm, he used his free one to grab some metal and twist it into a spear.

Lady began turning her wheels wildly, but she still couldn't move. Thomas wasn't back yet.

"What's wrong? Has something interfered with your path of travel?"

"N-no, I am merely stalling" Lady stuttered

DIO laughed

"Darling nobody says that they are stalling, that ruins the point" DIO stepped closer, preparing to throw his spear. His nasty grimace growing ever so slightly.

Lady felt her ability spark to life. She felt Thomas come back to existence.

"I never said I was good at it." Lady said, rolling back successfully now.

DIO curled his lips and disappeared just before Thomas hit him. Thomas screamed and tipped over. He was getting faster with each attack.

DIO emerged from Thomas' corpse again.

"You know, you aren't good at a lot of this combat stuff, i've already figured out what both of your abilities are, I may even know more about yours than you do." DIO jeered, mere meters away from Lady.

Lady's wheels screeched, she was trying her hardest to get out of there.

"Oh? Go on, I'll give you a head start."

Lady was terrified, he knew that she couldn't move.

"What's the matter? Interestingly enough, you have only seemed to move when Thomas was around? Do you need him to feel comfortable moving?"

Lady was pumping her pistons as hard as she could.

"Wait a minute…. I forgot that you two are trains in the heat of the moment haven't I? How are you moving without your tracks?" DIO asked, stroking his chin in a mocking demeanor.

Lady lurched backwards as she willed Thomas back again.

DIO instinctively stuck his spear arm out, impaling the train like a kebab.

DIO couldn't hold his laughter any more. He stepped closer to Thomas and jammed his hand in the metal.

"What a pathetic ability…." DIO chuckled. "What did he call it?" He asked, his smug grin now ear to ear"'I've been working on the railroad'?"

Lady grimaced. That is what he wanted to call it.

"Very specific too, all it does is make sentient trains move without tracks, correct?"

He removed his spear from Thomas and threw it at Lady in a single motion, breaking her wheels.

"I've grown tired of playing with my food."

The pain shot up her boiler. The sound of wheels turning was replaced by the clanking of her piston after being broken.

Now she couldn't move even when Thomas did come back. She was a sitting duck.

DIO became close enough to touch lady, only then was the vampire's massive figure apparent. Lady was a small engine, and as she looked up at him he blocked out the moonlight. Her vision was beginning to blur, all she could see clearly was his bright yellow eyes.

She felt a hand softly touch her face. Her fear began to melt. Her shaking stopped and her pain almost go away. She stopped turning her wheels.

"I could use an ability like yours you know."

Lady stared deep into DIO'S eyes, for some reason after all that he had done, she found his presence calming.

She struggled to remembered everything that DIO had done, her memory blurred even further.

"Perhaps I can…." DIO smiled. His hair began to float, something sprouting at the end of each lock.

Lady struggled to form words. What was happening?

"Lady!" A voice shouted, snapping her out of it.

"Don't let him alter you! He's trying to convert you!"

Without realizing it, she had brought Thomas back, not that it mattered, she still couldn't move anymore. He was just barely visible out of the corner of her eye. His face wild and worried, contrasting far from DIO's sudden calming demeanor.

"We can still win this! You can use your abilities to bring this island to its former glory! After this one fight you can be repaired!"

Lady fixated her view on DIO again. His freaky hair twisting and turning in the air. He grunted.

"Don't choose the losing side, I can give you riches beyond your wildest dreams, a shed practically made of gold."

Lady felt the fear begin to crawl again. She only had one acceptable option but she knew what it meant. She already knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"I will never join you!" She shouted, letting loose all of her anger. She felt a psychic force rush out of her, manifesting itself into an almost physical form.

Her stand had appeared, a large, old, and metal train covered in spikes, with pistons sprouting out to the sides like massive arms, one of which going straight through DIO's abdomen. Lady had landed her first ever punch, and she had not expected it. She quickly thought of something cool to say in celebration.

"The only time I can use this ability on living things is when I am in contact with them, but now that I have plenty of contact with you, how far down your timeline would you like to go?"

Thomas let out a sigh of relief "I knew you could do it!"

While she couldn't see everything clearly, she could see one moment in particular where DIO was reduced to his weakest possible physical form a long time ago.

The blow that DIO took kept him in a non reactive state, he just hung off of her metal fist, blood dripping to the ground below.

She began to turn back DIO'S timeline, watching as his body changed, but for some reason, the shift was slow. Rather than immediately reverting to the point of weakness, DIO began reforming the cavity that was left in his chest.

She realized what she was doing and desperately tried to speed up the process, but she was too late.

DIO was gone and there was a massive hole in her side. She tried to breathe in in shock, but the instant afterward she had the air forced out of her by a powerful blow to her other side. Sending her flying. She had gotten a concussion from the impacts, the distinct ringing tingled her brain. She had gone numb but she knew that DIO had hidden himself, undoubtedly to play another game and use her to lure Thomas in.

Thomas gasped and charged forward "Lady!"

"It's no use Thomas, run away before it's too late." She whispered.

Thomas stopped. "But I can't just leave!"

"You have to, if you ever want to win against him you need to go back to town and regroup." She grunted, the pain was starting to make her fade away.

."Regroup with who? You were the last steamie we had!"

"I'm bringing-huff-I'm bringing them all back, I'm going to use the last of my magic to bring everyone back. If you go and meet them you will be safe."

"But can't you use your power to heal yourself? Please don't die!"

"I'm sorry, I don't think it works that way, I'm already using all my remaining energy to bring everyone else back, just go, show them the arrow so they may get their own abilities to fight him."

Before Thomas could say another word, DIO appeared between the two engines, arms crossed, The World looming over his shoulder.

"You've piqued my interest."

"Go Thomas!" Lady shouted, starting to glow. "You won't want to see what happens next!"

Terrified, Thomas turned a chugged away as fast as he could. Every fiber of his being told him to go and fight for Lady, but he had to listen to her, for the sake of everyone else.

He didn't hear footsteps behind him. DIO wasn't bothering to chase him, undoubtedly he was finishing Lady off. Behind him the once faint glow that encapsulated lady had grown brighter than sunlight, and it was beginning to form a pillar in the sky, despite this spectacle, Thomas refused to look back, chugging all the way to tidmouth.

* * *

Later.

The light in the sky had dispersed and the sun was beginning to rise. DIO had seeked refuge in his old castle lair from his first trip to the little island, but this time the building had been modified greatly for tourists.

The chair that he once sat in had been given a "Once sat in by a vampire" sign, and it had been blocked off by a little rope, and the history book that he once read through had been put in a glass display case.

While this place normally would be a tourist trap, meaning that DIO wouldn't be able to stay here, the whole island was closed, giving DIO some time to recuperate after his previous battle. He threw himself back into his chair, holding his new prize.

He inhaled and exhaled, staring at the ceiling, he ran 15 miles to make it to this little castle, and he was prepared to spend the whole day there, he may consider reading through that book again.

But first he wanted to admire his prize. A piece of metal, stating the name of the engine he had killed.

Lady, a lovely name, such a shame that he wasn't able to convert her, but her last words did give him some hope for a potential minion, somewhere on this island.

She had mentioned a diesel that had previously attempted to kill her, that may be somewhere on the island. Granted she was saying that DIO was scum lower than him, but he takes what he can get.

DIO knew that there was going to be a lot more engines to fight soon, so he might as well hire allies of his own. Perhaps his souvenir will be useful.

He began to scheme, there was no way he would let this island go to waste this time.

To be continued


End file.
